


Want

by Jemzamia



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This wasn’t something they often did outside.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

This wasn’t something they often did outside. The fear of the hounding paparazzo’s cameras all around them, marking every move the prince made, was enough for them to wait until they were behind closed, secure doors. Yet tonight they didn’t care. With rising passion too intense to deny or suppress for any longer, Jack slammed Joseph against the alley wall and pinned him there with eager lips. They were a frantic tangle; pulling at each other’s clothes, tugging at each other’s hair, writhing together. This is all Jack wants. Joseph. So badly that he thinks his heart will burst at any minute. A tear slowly crawls down his face, knowing that he will never have the courage to admit it. 

_Until it’s too late._


End file.
